


Dude, you don't like pomegranates

by biconbastard



Series: But I'm A Baseball Player [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, M/M, Pomegranates, Richie Tozier - Freeform, but like yeah theyre really just soft, but literally he is just mentioned so dont expect the kid, food symbolism i guess if yall really could get into it, i have the entire story in my head so if i ever commit ill do it fools, literally this is just to make me happy so do i care if it is weird no, patricia blum uris - Freeform, stan uris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconbastard/pseuds/biconbastard
Summary: "That’s why when Patty would take a breath he’d say something about Richie maybe it was because he was his partner or maybe it was because he was Bev’s best friend." literally just two boys who have past, love each other but we're not addressing that.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: But I'm A Baseball Player [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564198
Kudos: 7





	Dude, you don't like pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> you know the movie but I'm a cheerleader (1999) yeah I got the vaguest idea for it and like this uhhh collection sort of speak is like short short stories of what I could do if I wanted too hopefully y'all will be able to handle my weird niches

Stan started to cut up the pomegranate. He was sitting on a tree root at the forefront of the forest with Patty. She was talking about Bev again, about anything she could that was even related to her. Stan never minded though, but he understood now that him talking about the boys he saw with his teammates was a mistake. They weren’t like him and didn’t understand why when pretty boys hands brushed his arm he felt light headed. They could never understand the feeling of your heart being held in someone’s hand because you couldn’t even comprehend your own fear. And so, Patty was talking about Bev’s hair and he could understand because Bev was very pretty, drop dead gorgeous even she was kind and generous if he could he’d love Beverly too. That’s why when Patty would take a breath he’d say something about Richie maybe it was because he was his partner or maybe it was because he was Bev’s best friend. He knew why in the dark, cold, wailing corners of his mind what it meant, but it was difficult to formulate in his head what it actually means. What it means to look at a boy who looks at you too.  
“What are you two gay wads doing!” He’d know that voice anywhere. That nasally voice going raspy from yelling in everyone’s ear. It still tugged on him somehow after all these years. Richie’s voice tugged, pulled, and grappled at him like Richie was a condor reaching for the cow carcass that is Stan. He didn't understand why Richie’s voice had strings on his stomach pulling him towards the earth's core.  
“That's surprising Richie, coming from you” Stan replied. Stan was teasing and he would never treat Richie with any actual malice. Richie being the only “gay wad” was obviously fake besides the fact that they were at a gay conversion camp; Stan was just thinking about Richie’s freckles and Patty was just talking about Beverly's hair. Though he’d never say so.  
“Har har, Stanley the Manley decides to stick it to the big boys around here!” Richie did that thing with his eyebrows where they wiggled hinting at something gross. He lauded it to everyone since he was the only that could do it. When Richie wasn’t looking he’d crack a smile at those stupid one liners because sometimes it genuinely caught him off guard and he didn’t want to crack his exterior. Now that everyone had noticed that this was Stanley’s humor, a dry beauty, they thought his jokes were pure comedy gold. Especially Richie since he knew how hard it was for a deadpan.   
Stan noticed he was finally done with the pomegranate. He probably got done with it while on autopilot. It probably wasn’t the safest thing, but Stan had been doing this for years to break his fast.  
“Woah dude, a pomegranate I haven’t had one in like, years” Richie actually sounded like he hadn’t seen one in decades. He plopped down right next to Stan on the same tree root.  
“Why not?” Patty questioned. She was also a pomegranate lover but not as much as figs though. Stan learned this fact for her birthday and what to serve.  
“Guess I didn’t really care for them” Richie shrugged his shoulders at the question like the ‘why’ of it was math problem he didn’t care to unravel, not one he couldn’t untangle.  
“Well, have some because this one is actually really ripe and Patty already ate”  
Stan already had his hand out for Richie to grab the red jeweled seeds. And not even a minute later Richie somehow already got the stain of red juice on his baby blue shirt. It was dribbling down his chin dripping on his shirt. Richie looked, well, Stan didn’t know what to say because on the one hand it was garrish and loud to look at but endearing because of the person who caused the stain.  
“Shit! I forgot I have my call with my parents at 3:00 bye Richie, bye Stan see you guys later!” Patty looked at her watch resulting in her looking like she saw a ghost and honestly having to see Ms. Kaspbrak for a measly phone call was like seeing a ghost. Her Nike’s took off running like they were little sparrows. It was no surprise that she was the best for the meter dash and could always make it to first base.  
“Maybe my 8 year old self was a fucking idiot or whatever because I don’t remember these tasting as good” Richie leaned into Stan as he said it. He even was fake moaning and groaning on every seed he could without choking. Richie even wrapped one of his arms around Stan to sputter and spit next to his ear.  
“Cut it out Tozier or I’ll have to report you for coming onto your fellow man.” Stan said with a smile on his lips but still pushed Richie away as a jest of sorts.  
“I’ll have you know that I was only enjoying this wonderful fruit my partner, the one the only Stan the Man my little guy with the plan, gave to me” Richie made little kissy faces at Stan and he burst out laughing because Stan couldn’t hold it in. He grabbed Richie’s shoulder and leaned his head on his knees to get his laugh in check.  
“Maybe because of all you ate was pizza pockets you ate as a kid you’re just now enjoying fruit and I’m only 4 inches shorter douche” Stan reeled himself in like a fish on hook before anything happened between them. Nothing would happen between them but all their conversations were push and pull, layering together a house, ever expanding. Stan wished he was normal and all talks with Richie always made him feel normal because Richie didn’t hold back for anyone not if you’re gay, Jewish, or have OCD; he just made you feel apart of his world.  
“Well I didn’t know I was talking to Mr. Health Freak, Eddie Spaghetti, and I’ll have you know I ate cherries like they were handcrafted by the highest power in the world” Richie finally finished his half of the pomegranate and made motions at the sky like he was motioning to g-d.  
“I never really cared for cherries” Stan looked, really looked at the man beside him and beside Richie he could see their childhood friendship eating gushers together at the park. He wanted and he looked at Richie to give him an answer, but he hoped he was unreadable so he he could avoid the loss of Richie again.  
“Maybe you didn’t have the ripe ones” Richie said nudging Stan with his elbow, he poked Stan’s sides with his bone-y elbow and in that was his answer. Stan’s hand still gripping Richie’s T-shirt like a boy holding onto the tree branch before the fall. He guesses that he never really did have a ripe cherry before.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just like a big thing for the stozier gc even though we took the entire month of November off and a shout out to all the other stozier fans!!!


End file.
